El secreto de Shaua
by Roderick Rois
Summary: Fanfic de: Fertile Slave Elves (Houjou No Reizoku Elf), de Neromashin. Manga hentai. "Luego de un tiempo siendo violada por los clientes de Osman, se te vacían los ojos. Shaua lo sabe. Ella recuerda su reflejo en el agua dulce del río, cuando pasaba los días jugando y su cuerpo era puro, antes de deformarse por las perversiones de la ciudad humana..."


Fertile Slave Elves (Houjou No Reizoku Elf) — Neromashin

* * *

El secreto de Shaua

* * *

Luego de un tiempo siendo violada por los clientes de Osman, se te vacían los ojos. Shaua lo sabe. Ella recuerda su reflejo en el agua dulce del río, cuando pasaba los días jugando y su cuerpo era puro, antes de deformarse por las perversiones de la ciudad humana. También a su madre.

Elwi tenía una expresión llena de dulzura y luz antes de que los sirvientes del vendedor y los soldados la humillaran hasta hacerle hijos con su verguenza. Luego había locura y lujuria enloquecida en ella. Tapando el vacío, una cosa rabiosa y negra como el fondo de un abismo de maldad.

Aún así.

Shaua no tiene ojos vacíos. Es la ventaja de guardar secretos. Cuando el dueño del prostíbulo trajo a su madre atada, arrastrándose, ella aceptó renunciar al Este.

Para qué querría un bosque talado, donde no sobrevivía nadie libre. Por qué regresar a donde la atraparían, violarían y venderían de nuevo.

Shaua hizo un pacto consigo misma, luego de besar a su madre, mientras que ambas, agitadas y desnudas daban a luz entre violaciones a los primeros hijos de sus abusos. Otros esclavos. Su madre tuvo 12, Shaua se las arregló para abortar un par de veces y no llegó a la mitad de ellos. Al principio.

Tal vez ahí estaba la clave. Si se las hubiera ingeniado entre cautivar con sexo, obligada, a sus muchos clientes ricos y cuidar la reproducción de su viciosa madre, quizá hubiera tenido remedio a la larga.

Los elfos vivían mucho.

Shaua anhelaba mirar a su madre y no ver una bestia de pechos enormes, sexo deformado y lengua bifida. Que al menos volviera la luz en sus ojos. Incluso si estaba resignada a apagarse de nuevo. Porque hasta los elfos inmortales son hijos del tiempo.

Con la convicción de devolverle la conciencia, visitó mercados de esclavos cuando tuvo dinero en mano por sus aventuras y la confianza de sus propietarios tras parir suficientes veces.

Tenía una vaga esperanza pronto consumada para su decepción: abaratado, golpeado y semidesnudo estaba Ahren, su padre. Con la mirada desviada de un animal maltratado, casi no reconoció a Shaua. Miraba su nuevo cuerpo explotado. Sus pechos enormes, su vestido abierto. Parpadeaba y se sonrojaba. Era uno más de los perversos.

—Si...soy tu padre. Lo era. Me violaron muchas veces. Ahora solo soy un juguete para el sexo de los tratantes y a veces, sus mujeres —comentó él, sollozando. Shaua creyó ver cierto rayo de inteligencia en sus palabras pero fue la única vez. Se ahorró de golpearlo.

Su padre estaba de oferta, por media pieza de plata lo tuvo en su cuadrilla y lo vistió para presentarlo a su madre, quien gritaba cosas obscenas y no lo reconocía como más que portador de un falo capaz de penetrarla.

—Es tu esposo. Mi padre. ¿Sabes? Me casaré con él —juró, pero los ojos de su madre se mantuvieron vacíos.

De pura frustración, ordenó a un orco que violara a su madre. Ella se dejó, en éxtasis.

Como último recurso, Shaua permitió que su propio padre la besara y jugara con sus pechos. Trató de rememorar entre su deseo incestuoso, al hombre casto que la abrazaba y le alcanzaba bellotas para juegos antes de ser esclava. La nostalgia no le duró. Lo envió a servir de mozo y lavacopas con Coren, lejos de la zona de trabajo sexual.

A pesar de jactarse de su matrimonio escandalizante, ella solo consumó una vez.

Siempre había tratado de proteger a sus hijos de aquello. Decía que sus niñas le hacían sexo oral en privado, buscando el semen de los compradores en su coño pero no era así. En absoluto.

Solo buscaba excusas para encerrarse con ellas. No podía salvarlas de las violaciones grupales, de que sus posibles padres las abusaran. Pero a solas les contaba del bosque, donde su gente solía reinar de manera estúpida pero hermosa. Les enseñó a nunca más amar, en especial a los humanos, que se atontaban con el sexo.

Shaua les pidió que separaran sus cuerpos de su verdadera esencia para que fuese soportable vivir en el prostíbulo. Sus niños conservaron cierta chispa porque le obedecieron. Era mejor madre, a su juicio, que Elwi.

Pronto gobernaron la ciudad desde allí. Maldiciendo a los hombres.

En los espejos de su habitación, Shaua siguió mirando sus propios ojos. En ellos podía ver la luz del bosque a través de las ramas, nunca se lo llevaron. Quiso creer que había ganado por eso.

Se lo repitió hasta convencerse.

Otros niños sufrieron a Shaua, como Ama y vendedora. Pero ella se protegió. Y su historia continuó.

Tuvo su reinado en la corrupción, que es lo importante.

Un siglo después de ser vendida, los ojos de Shaua siguieron reluciendo, pero con la maldad que la había colmado.


End file.
